This invention relates to an apparatus for holding a plurality of golf balls and for controllably dispensing a single ball at a time to a pre-determined striking location without requiring the golfer to alter his stance prior to each swing or putt.
Golf ball dispensing and teeing apparatuses for use at driving ranges and the like are well known in the prior art. Representative prior art patent documents include:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,892,318 to Jennings
U.S. Pat. No. 5,096,200 to Komori et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,372,277 to Waring
WO 94/07218 to Hagen International (UK) Limited
WO 94/12247 to Lesco Enterprises Limited
Unfortunately, all of the aforementioned prior art references suffer from one or more disadvantages. For example, some devices include systems that dispense or position a ball according to a pre-determined time interval. This has the undesired effect of the golfer either having to wait too long for a ball to be dispensed or being rushed between swings. The present invention aims to overcome this deficiency by allowing the golfer to controllably dispense a single ball when desired.
Another problem encountered in the prior art is that some apparatuses require permanent or semi-permanent installation at a driving range for operability. Unfortunately, mounting a ball dispenser in this manner limits its applications. In contrast, the present invention requires no mounting and is easily transported. As a result, the present invention may be used in any number of different locations including not only a driving range, but also a practise chipping or putting surface or sand bunker.
Finally, some prior devices incorporate complex mechanisms and structures for conveying golf balls from a storage container to a dispenser or for placing a ball on a tee, thus rendering them commercially infeasible or vulnerable to mechanical breakdown over time. The present invention aims to overcome these deficiencies by providing a commercially viable apparatus for holding and dispensing balls that is much less vulnerable to mechanical failure.
A golf ball dispensing apparatus is disclosed comprising a container for holding a plurality of golf balls; and a ball dispenser for selectively dispensing the golf balls one at a time from the container to a striking location. The ball dispenser comprises a passageway having an inlet for receiving the golf balls and an outlet; a gate member located between the inlet and the outlet and having first and second portions moveable into the passageway to restrict the passage of the golf balls therethrough; and actuating means to move the gate member between a dispensing position and a hold position. In the dispensing position the first portion of the gate member extends substantially into the passageway and the second portion of the gate member retracts substantially from the passageway, while in the in the hold position the first portion retracts substantially from the passageway and the second portion extends substantially into the passageway.
The apparatus may further include a connecting element connecting the first portion to the second portion such that the first and second portions reciprocate in unison relative to the passageway when the gate member moves between the dispensing and hold positions. The passageway is an elongated conduit having a longitudinal axis and the first and second gate portions move in spaced-apart transverse planes intersecting the longitudinal axis. Preferably the first and second gate portions extend in parallel planes and are longitudinally spaced-apart slightly less than the diameter of one of the golf balls. In the dispensing position, the first gate member physically separates a golf ball to be dispensed from any other golf balls loaded in the passageway. Preferably the passageway slopes downwardly from the inlet to the outlet such that the golf ball to be dispensed rolls from the dispenser to the striking location by gravitational forces. The container may also be inclined to funnel golf balls toward the ball dispenser inlet. Preferably the inlet is sized to accommodate only one ball at a time.
The apparatus may further include means for biasing the gate member toward said hold position. Preferably the biasing means comprises a coil spring connected to an end of the gate member. The actuating means may consist of a mechanical plunger for moving the gate member to the dispensing position against the bias of the spring. Operation of the plunger is preferably controlled by an electric solenoid. The actuating means may be connected to a source of solar power.
A golf ball dispenser component is also disclosed which may be sold and used separate from the golf ball container. The dispenser selectively dispenses golf balls one at a time to a striking location and includes a passageway having an inlet for receiving the golf balls and an outlet; a gate member located between the inlet and the outlet and having first and second portions moveable into the passageway to restrict the passage of the balls therethrough; and actuating means to move the gate member between a dispensing position and a hold position. In the dispensing position the first portion of the gate member extends substantially into the passageway and the second portion retracts substantially from the passageway, while in the in the hold position the first portion retracts substantially from the passageway and the second portion extends substantially into the passageway.
In an alternative embodiment of the invention, a golf ball dispensing apparatus is disclosed for dispensing golf balls one at a time to a golf tee located at the striking location. In this embodiment the gate member assembly comprises first and second gate member portions which are curved in an arc. The first and second portions are preferably radially spaced apart a distance approximating the diameter of a conventional golf ball and are moveable through slots formed in the ball discharge conduit. Preferably the gate member is pivotably coupled to a forward portion of the discharge conduit. The alternative apparatus farther comprises a ball placement assembly which is also pivotable relative to the discharge conduit in unison with the gate member assembly. The ball placement assembly includes an elongated run-off track for receiving each ball discharged from the discharge conduit outlet and delivering it to a ball guide located at a free end of the track remote from the discharge conduit. A ball guide is located at the track free end for gently guiding the ball on to the tee at the striking location.
Pivoting motion of the gate member assembly and ball placement assembly may be driven by any suitable actuator, such as a pulley and drive belt assembly coupled to a reversible DC motor. The actuator may be activated by the user at remote location. As in the first embodiment of the invention, this permits the user to activate the dispensing apparatus at the striking location without altering his or her stance.